Las travesuras de Kano
by shihoran
Summary: 'La voz burlona de Kano empezó a llamarla por sus oídos, muy cerca, haciendo que ella se incorporara de golpe. ¿Había entrado en su habitación? Observó a todo su alrededor, en un intento de descubrirlo, aunque usara sus poderes, pero no'. serie de oneshot, que voy a ir haciendo conforme llegue mi inspiración. Deseo que les guste.


Como siempre, ella se puso sus auriculares antes de ponerse en la cama. Un poco de música relajante sería lo mejor después de tan largo día. En realidad, sus días no eran tan malos como ella quería plantearlo. Se pasaba el rato persiguiendo a Mary, para que no tropezara torpemente de nuevo, persiguiendo a Kano para que no se burlara de nadie, o a Seto para que hiciera sus tareas en lugar de pasarse el día leyendo con Mary. A ella le gustaba y ahora empezaba a acostumbrarse a todo ello, porque cuanto más ruido hubiera en esa base secreta menos sola se sentía. Y cuanto menos sola se sentía mejor lo disfrutaba. Estaba claro que a ella no le molestaba en absoluto. Se tumbó en la cama, mirando hacia el techo, y empezando su primera canción de la noche. Eso era relajante, aunque en realidad, si existiera en esos tiempos un reproductor de música que se pudiera mojar, ella se hubiera relajado mejor en el baño. Porque aún escuchaba a fuera a Kano, riéndose junto a Seto. De seguro ambos estarían discutiendo acerca de hacer la última travesura del día. Y ella sabía del cierto quién estaba a favor de hacerla quién no, ya que nada escapaba de sus ojos negros. La primera canción terminó.

— Kido —la voz burlona de Kano empezó a llamarla por sus oídos, muy cerca, haciendo que ella se incorporara de golpe. ¿Había entrado en su habitación? Observó a todo su alrededor, en un intento de descubrirlo, aunque usara sus poderes, pero no. El chico no estaba ahí, lo escuchaba a lo lejos riéndose junto a Seto. En serio, ¿qué estaban haciendo esos dos? Iría a despertarlos temprano para que se acordaran de irse a dormir temprano la próxima vez—. Kido —la voz de Kano de nuevo entró en sus oídos y esta vez más cerca. Se levantó corriendo de la cama enredando sus pies con las sábanas y cayéndose al suelo. Las voces de Seto y Kano riéndose se dejaron de escuchar de golpe.

— Kido, ¿va todo bien? —la voz de Seto no tardó a escucharse al otro lado de la habitación, mientras golpeaba la puerta.

— Ah, sí —ella intentó hacer su voz lo más sincera posible.

— ¿Seguro? Me pareció escuchar golpes viniendo de esta dirección —dijo Seto mientras a su lado Kano dejaba escapar una pequeña risita.

— No puede ser que te cayeras de la cama —acertó el del pelo rubio, medio riéndose.

— Kido —a la vez que la voz de Kano se escuchaba detrás de la puerta, también se escuchó en sus auriculares, de manera sensual.

Ella enrojeció al instante. Miró la pantalla de su reproductor de música descubriendo una canción que ella no había puesto ahí. Ni siquiera le había parecido extraño no escuchar música. Las letras del título de la canción, se estaban moviendo en blanco, encima del fondo negro: Canción de Kido. Incluso su frente empezó a arder, y ella ya no sabía si era porque seguía escuchando a Kano reírse al otro lado de la puerta, o porque el chico le hubiera tocado su amado aparato, o simplemente por la vergüenza de haberse caído y que ellos lo hubieran oído. Se levantó de golpe y con dos grandes zancadas se paró delante de la puerta. La abrió rápidamente, encontrando a Seto con la mano levantada y a Kano cogiéndose la barriga con fuerza. Ella cogió al chico por la chaqueta y tiró de él hacia dentro de la habitación, para luego cerrar la puerta de nuevo, dejando a Seto a fuera. Kano seguía riéndose, así que ella hizo petar sus nudillos a modo de advertencia. Pero él no se detuvo, así que ella levantó su puño para poder darle con más fuerza.

— Kido —la voz en sus auriculares estaba calmada, y cada vez le parecía más sensual.

Ella se detuvo, haciendo que Kano se detuviera al reír. ¿No había golpe esta vez? Levantó la vista hacia ella confundido, para encontrarla enrojeciendo aún más si cabía y con su puño temblando levemente.

— Kido —ahora eran más seguidos. Ella bajó el brazo para cubrirse la cara con el reverso de la mano.

Kano sonrió, sabía lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza a la chica. Se acercó a ella, para tocarle la espalda y ella se encogió hasta quedarse completamente arrodillada al suelo, haciendo que él se agachara a su lado. Ella podía ser tan tímida como él suponía y a él le encantaba tomarle el pelo.

— Kido, Kido, Kido —solo dos segundos de diferencia de un llamado a otro.

Si no fuera porque seguía igual, Kano hubiera pensado que la chica de pelo verde había enrojecido hasta la punta más larga de su pelo. Sus ojos, normalmente negros, empezaron a ponerse rojos, haciendo que ella desapareciera a la vista de Kano. El chico sonrió con tristeza al verlo. Sus emociones hacían que la chica perdiera el control. Así que él también activó sus poderes, convirtiendo sus ojos de color amarillo también en color rojo, y descubriendo a una Kido tan avergonzada, que se había encogido hasta que su cabeza había chocado contra el suelo.

— Creo que… —la chica se estremeció ante las palabras de Kano, a fuera de los auriculares, y soltó un soplido, lleno de ansiedad—. Esta vez me sobrepasé —Kano le quitó los auriculares y tiró de sus hombros para obligarla a incorporarse. Cuando Kano iba a soltarla, ella lo abrazó con fuerza. Kano se sorprendió ante ese gesto, pero es que Kido había reprimido tanto sus sentimientos, que en esos momentos le era imposible detenerlos más—. ¿Kido?

Ela volvió a estremecerse y finalmente se separó de él, provocándole escalofríos. Kano la miró directamente a los ojos, viendo que la faceta tímida de ella, seguía ahí. En realidad se sentía satisfecho de verla así y aún más de saber que había sido él quien había provocado aquello, pero conociéndola, sabía que el golpe solo había sido retrasado. Así que antes de que llegara, él quería aprovechar la situación. Le puso una mano detrás del cuello y la acercó hacia él, dejando sus labios a pocos centímetros de los de ella. Tan solo sus respiraciones provocaban en él una sensación terriblemente alegre, mientras que en ella la hacían estremecer y no poder controlarse más.

— Kido… —murmuró él en un hilo de voz, haciendo que ella lo mirara.

En cuanto sus ojos se cruzaron, ella se cogió a su camiseta, para que no se apartara de ella. Ante esa reacción, Kano se sintió completamente desprotegido. Sus ojos rojizos, su cara sonrojada, su pelo verde, su olor en la habitación; todo aquello le provocaba ansias a él, y ahora que ella lo había cogido, significaba que no podía descontentarla. Así que arriesgándose a recibir, no solo un golpe, sino toda una buena paliza, Kano juntó sus labios con las de ella, confundiendo aún más a la chica, que terminó desmayándose.

— Kido, ¿estás bien? —Kano notó rápidamente el peso de ella entre sus brazos, y se apartó preocupado.

Claramente la rojez de ella había llegado al límite. Él la cogió entre sus brazos y la subió en la cama. Luego cogió el reproductor de música y borró lo que él había puesto, para volverle a poner su música en los oídos. Se había arrepentido de haber dado el último paso, pero ahora ya nadie podría borrar de su mente esos tiernos labios. Salió de la habitación, encontrándose aún a Seto delante de la puerta, que lo miró interrogativamente.

— ¿Kido está bien?

— Sí, pero mejor no le digas nada de esto mañana —Kano sonrió de oreja a oreja, activando sus ojos para ocultar de él su sonrojo.

— Vámonos a dormir, Kano —dijo Seto.

— Sí, mañana será otro día —Kano lo siguió, pero no sin antes mirar la puerta, ahora cerrada, de la chica de pelo verde. No había pasado ni un minuto que ya volvía a echar de menos esos labios. Y aunque el solo pensarlo le hacía enrojecer, él había conseguido disimularlo perfectamente ante el chico de ojos marrones. Si Kido se olvidaba de aquello, él podría disfrutar en silencio de esa faceta de extrema timidez que ella había mostrado. Pero si no, ella lo golpearía hasta dejarlo perfectamente KO.


End file.
